


Recovery

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Social Media AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Embedded Images, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Injury Recovery, Instagram, Major Character Injury, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Serious Injuries, Social Media, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Twitter, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Peter gets hurt on patrol. His family looks after him.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
